


Forever?

by lupinjoallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Based off the trope "I've always been in love with my best friend," Cas gets a close call when he gets injured on a hunt and finally sacks up enough to make a move on Dean.





	Forever?

Castiel was one of the most badass fighters Dean had known, besides himself and his brother. Only so often did he remember the ex-angel once led an armada and even slaughtered half of Heaven. It wasn’t until Cas dropped to the ground that he remembered…

Cas was human now.

“Cas!” Dean shouted, lifting his gun and firing at the shapeshifter.

“I got ‘im!” Sam shouted as he ran ahead.

Dean hurried to Cas, cupping his face. “Cas, Cas?” The blue eyes opened weakly and Cas groaned in pain. “Show me. Show me the wound.”

Cas grunted as he pulled his hand away from his stomach, revealing a bloody stab wound. Dean quickly got to work as he heard several gunshots then silence. Cas’ eyes shot up to Dean’s in worry as the elder brother gulped and called out, “Sammy?!”

“I’m good!” Sam called back before hurrying. He sighed and held up the silver coin as proof. “We should get him back to the motel.”

Dean nodded, hands shaking as he lifted up the ex-angel. “Talk to me, man.”

“I’m...trying to remember that movie quote...Tis but a scratch,” He chuckled weakly.

Dean scoffed, shaking his head. “Jackass. Don’t scare me.”

“I’m sorry,” Cas said, smiling though as he rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. “If it is of any consolation, I think it looks worse than it actually is.”

“Better be damn right,” Dean said, breath a bit shaky.

It wasn’t until they got to the motel that Cas was finally laying in the bed, using the Winchester Medicine (Which was a painkiller and a couple shots of cheap gas station whiskey) to numb himself as Dean undid his shirt. He groaned as Dean cleaned the wound.

“Sorry. Gotta disinfect it, man. Who knows what that bastard could’ve stabbed.”

“I’d rather not think about it, but thank you for that...horrifying image,” Cas hummed. Dean smiled a bit and focused. Cas frowned and looked to Sam. “You do it. Dean’s hands are shaking.”

“I’m fine,” Dean insisted.

“Dean, he’s right. Let me stitch him up. You could mess it up,” Sam said softly.

Dean frowned, about to protest, but saw the way Sam’s eyes darted to his hands. They were shaking worse than he’d thought. He sighed and stepped aside. “I’ll just take a quick shower,” He muttered before grabbing a change of clothes and retreating into the bathroom.

Cas frowned as he heard the water start before letting out a sigh. “How ya holding up?” Sam asked, glancing at him worriedly before getting to work.

“I’m fine. It really isn’t that bad. I believe it missed any vital organs.”

“You’re right. But, honestly...an inch to the left and we would be in a hospital.” Cas blinked at that, looking to Sam in surprise. “You actually passed out in the car, too.”

“I...don’t recall.” Cas amended.

Sam smiled. “I know. You were talking and then you were just out. It was only a few minutes but it scared the hell out of Dean. You know he cares about you, even if he sucks at admitting it.” Sam looked up from his work, seeing the look on the man’s face. “You okay?”

“Just…” Cas sighed. “I don’t like worrying him.”

“I know.”

“No. Sam, I love him,” He said softly, gulping a bit as he glanced to the bathroom. “All I’ve done is worry him since I’ve become human and...and I can’t do anything to ease that worry.”

Sam watched him for a moment before smiling as he began to stitch up the wound. Cas grunted softly, taking another swig of whiskey. “How long have you known?”

Cas blushed as he mumbled, “Since I pulled him out of Hell.” Sam looked up at that. “Angels have...a sense of who we’re to be mated with. It’s a bit complicated, but a shortened version of it would be ‘love at first sight’.”

“Wow,” Sam whispered. “So...why haven’t you said anything?”

“Because your brother is a womanizer. I don’t exactly have parts he’d appreciate.”

Sam sighed as Cas took another swig of whiskey and grabbed the bottle. “Nope. Not getting drunk. You’re a light weight,” Sam told him. The man pouted in retaliation, making Sam chuckle. He finished up and put the gauze on. “Cas...Don’t beat yourself down. I think Dean’s just as scared as you are.”

“How would you know?” Cas grumbled as he sat up with Sam’s help. “Just the other day when we were watching a movie, he kept pointing out this woman’s rack...I assumed he meant her breasts because of the crude squeezing gestures he made.”

Sam cringed a bit and nodded. “Yeah. That’s...definitely Dean. This one?” Sam asked, holding up a clean shirt. Cas nodded and Sam helped him into it. “Well...Have you tried even talking to him about it?”

“No. Why would I? So he can deflect?”

“Then let me tell you something. Dean is bi. I mean, he hasn’t told me but I have seen the way he checks out some guys, and he has a specific type.”

“Oh really,” Cas grumbled sarcastically.

Sam nodded. “Muscled. Dark hair. Blue eyes.” Sam smiled as Cas blushed a bit. “Tell you what? I’m gonna go out tonight. So you and Dean can talk. Okay?”

Cas grew flustered as Sam cleaned himself up and left him. The ex-angel tried his best to stutter over any possible excuse to keep him there so he wouldn’t be alone with Dean, but the tallest brother was gone in a flash.

The man sighed and fell back in the bed, rubbing his face. He laid there, thinking for a long moment before turning on the television. He sighed, lost in thought when he suddenly heard, “Cas?”

Cas jumped and looked over at Dean. “Yes? Oh. Sorry. What did you say?”

He had to ignore the flush on Dean’s face as he’d been fresh out of the shower, smelling of some cheap soap the motel provided, as Dean asked, “Where’s Sam?”

“He said he was going out. He took the car.”

Dean sighed. “Course he did. Guess it’s just you and me, huh?” He chuckled, lightly smacking his foot. Cas hummed, faking a smile as Dean grabbed the bottle. “Holy hell. Did you drink half of it yourself?”

Cas blinked, then thought about it. “I...think?”

“Yeah. You did. Your face is red,” Dean snickered. “You’re such a lightweight.”

Cas pouted at that as Dean poured his own shot and sat on the bed with Cas. “What are you doing?”

“Just sitting down with you. What are we watching?”

“I’m...honestly not too sure.”

They sat there for a long moment, watching the television as Dean threw back a couple shots of whiskey. It wasn’t until later they realized they’d been watching Stardust. The scene in which they’d been dancing began. Cas smiled a bit, relaxing as he watched the movie.

He stiffened when Dean wrapped his arm around him. “Dean?”

Dean looked down at the curious and confused blue eyes that stared at him. Finally, Dean hugged him to himself, pressing his face into his hair. “Don’t ever scare me like that, man,” He whispered.

Cas was silent for a long moment before hugging him. “Look at me.” Dean pulled back to look at him and Cas whispered, “Forgive me,” before kissing him gently.

Dean blinked at first before slowly relaxing into it and kissing him back. Cas pulled him closer, grunting when pressure was put on his wound. “Hey, hey,” Dean whispered. “Easy tiger.”

“I’m no tiger…” Cas muttered, kissing his jaw. “I’m aroused and drunk and I want you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean gulped. “Cas, uh...Not that I’m not flattered but--”

“You like women--”

“No. I mean, yeah but...I’ve never...with a guy, I mean,” Dean muttered. Cas blinked, watching him. “Kinda new. I mean...Do I take, do I give? What do...I...uh…”

Cas cupped his face before pulling him into his lap. Dean licked his lip anxiously. “I want to feel you, Dean. I want you riding me…”

Dean blinked in surprise, smiling a bit nervously. “You...Damn. Kinda like it when you take control.”

“Wait until I’m fully healed. Then I’ll really control you.”

Dean’s face turned a brilliant shade of red at that and he stuttered. “Cas...where...why…” He cleared his throat and finally asked, “Where is all this coming from? Why now?”

“I’ve felt this way for a long time, Dean. I distressed you tonight.” Cas reached down and gripped his hand. “You were shaking before your soul felt the wound of the last close call. When April had stabbed me.” Dean’s hand clenched at that. “See? You hate it. You know your true feelings...don’t you?”

Dean gulped and nodded. “Then you know...you know that I mean this, Dean,” Cas continued. “That I want you and desire you.”

“I don’t think I can go straight into riding you...but your dick is kinda distracting me,” He admitted, grinding his hips. Cas groaned in pleasure at that, making Dean shudder. “I’ve got an idea of what can help you though.”

Dean leaned down and kissed him again. Cas hummed then shuddered as Dean slowly moved down. “I’m supposed to seduce you,” Cas chuckled.

“You’re not in any shape to do anything to me.”

“You never listen to me.”

Dean grinned as he nuzzled Cas’ stomach. “Look at us. Already bickering like an old married couple.”

“I intend for us to be together for a long time, Dean. You’re the only one for me.”

Dean gulped at that. “Shit, Cas. You really know how to romance a guy into sucking your cock, huh?” Cas blushed at that, making Dean grin as he moved down. “Let me know what feels good and what doesn’t, okay? Not exactly an expert here.”

Cas nodded, flustered as Dean began to rub his palm over Cas’ groin and mouthing at the erection over his jeans. The ex-angel groaned softly, hips pushing up in hopes of more. Dean obliged and carefully pulled at the button and unzipped his fly before finally pulling his jeans and boxers down.

Dean gulped, seeing the hard cock in front of him. He’d seen some big dicks in porn but seeing one in front of him wanting his touch was a bit different. He carefully took a hold of it, giving it a long stroke. Cas groaned in response, shuddering under the touch. Soft praises escaped his lips as Dean squeezed and stroked slowly, before a gasp escape as a warm tongue timidly slid against his length.

Cas watched as Dean focused on his cock, licking timidly at the shaft. He slowly grew more confident as was lavishing the ex-angel’s cock. Cas panted and moaned softly, head falling back against the pillow. “Oh, Dean,” He moaned softly.

Dean shivered and finally sucked him into his mouth, ripping out a gasping moan from Cas. The hunter looked up, watching the way Cas bit his lip as Dean sucked gently.

“Fuck, Dean...Don’t stop,” He begged.

Dean happily complied as he began to bob his head slowly along Cas’ length. He slackened his jaw, surprised how much it tensed up from being open for so long as he got more into the blowjob. His nose crinkled when the cockhead went too far towards the back of his tongue. He’d definitely need to practice to get rid of that gag reflex, he noted as he swallowed the gathering spit. Cas let out a louder groan at that, making Dean smirk as best as one could with a dick in their mouth.

He took him in deeper and swallowed again, watching Cas whine and arch a bit before hissing in pain. Dean pulled off then and there. “Hey, now. Don’t go opening up that--”

“Dean,” Cas growled. “Did I say you could stop?”

Dean licked his lips and smirked. “What are you going to do about it?” Dean groaned when Cas grabbed his hair and shoved his cock back into his mouth. He had to hold in his whine as the ex-angel started to fuck his mouth. He began to rut his hips into the bed, looking for any sort of friction.

“Fuck...Oh,” Cas moaned before releasing his hair. Dean held Cas’ hips down so he wouldn’t hurt himself and started to bob his head along his dick. Cas moaned and whined, squirming every so often before Dean felt his cock twitching in his mouth. “D-Dean...I...fuck. I’m gonna cum.”

Dean whined and sucked harder, sending Cas over the edge. He was surprised at the taste hit his tongue, but more surprised by how much he’d enjoyed it. Dean sucked and swallowed, groaning as he rutted his hips more vigorously into the bed.

Cas whined as he pulled away. “Fuck…” He whispered, panting. He blinked as he felt Dean fix him up before laying beside him. “You’re not--”

“Later,” Dean hummed before kissing him. Cas hummed and wrapped one arm around him. Dean smiled. “You need sleep, Mister.”

Cas smiled. “As do you. When was the last time you had a good night of sleep?”

\--

It was some hours before Sam had finally returned. The television was playing some obscure movie and the other two were sound asleep, tangled in one another. Sam smiled fondly and climbed into the other bed, glad the two were happy.


End file.
